1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic layer composition, an organic layer manufactured using the organic layer composition, and a method of forming a pattern using the organic layer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the semiconductor industry has developed an ultra-fine techniques to provide patterns of several to several tens of nanometers in size. Effective lithographic techniques are desirable for such ultrafine techniques.